kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elemental Damage
Elemental Damage is a collective term for all seven major types of damage used in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. Fire Fire (炎 Honō) is one of the types of Elemental Damage. The amount of the fire damage received can be decreased by building up Fire Resistance. Fire is often depicted in orange or red colors. Unlike the extremely high but seldom dependable Wind and the slow death of Dark, Fire is a sort of middle-man. It causes much less damage than Light but has a very consistent range. Fire damages immediately, but some fire skills and Musou attacks produce burning flames on the ground that can deal damage over time to anything that stands in the flames. Fire is found in any playable characters e.g. Rofel Dragonite or just for environmental effect. But players must still take care to stand near burning bodies or piles, lest they themselves get burnt and add fuel to the fire. Water/Ice Water/Ice (水氷 Suihyō) is one of the types of Elemental Damage. It is unique in that it not only damages targets, but it also often slows enemies. The effect is visible by a blue hue, and is commonly known as Chill. Frozen effect is a more powerful consequence, often added to Water or Ice skills and Musou attacks. Usually Ice is associated with colors blue or white while Water element used by Kisa Misaki is associated with blue and purple colors. Cold damage is taken rather seriously by players because of its versatility. Cold is not known for its damage range or amount but more for its effects of slowing, freezing and shattering opponents. If a any enemy dies as a result of taking ice damage, it will sometimes shatter into pieces, leaving no trace left behind. Killing enemy after taking damage from ice based Musou attacks, it will often shatter into pieces instantly. This is especially useful when fighting against groups of heroes that they can resurrected themselves. The shattered bodies simple fall apart into ice shards, which quickly melt into the ground and leave no trace, which cannot be resurrected by the heroes themselves. Wind Wind (風 Kaze) is one of the types of Elemental Damage, typically associated with pale/lime green or turquoise colors. It refers to divine power of air. The Wind is the strongest elemental damage in the game which is not only inflict critical hits that inflict twice the damage than normal but it will cause Aero-Blow debuff which causes the enemies's Physical Attack Power, Critical and Critical Resist rate to reduce for a short moment, and when the target is launched into the air, it will cause a Spiral Knock instead. Wind not only cause Aero-Blow, but some wind based skills and Musou attacks are produce tornadoes or hurricanes that inflicts multi hits. The Wind element is used by Kirika Kagarigi, Palm Misaki and other characters with wind elemental users. If a any enemy officer or player character dies as a result of taking wind damage, it will sometimes their weapons will fly off to nowhere and blown away out from the battlefield, leaving no trace left behind similar to the effects of Ultimate Musou Attacks and Burst Musou's final blow explosions. This is especially useful when fighting against groups of heroes that they can resurrected themselves. The blown bodies fly out from the battlefield to the stratosphere and leave no trace, which cannot be resurrected by the heroes themselves. Earth Earth (地 Ji) is one of the types of Elemental Damage and it is often depicted in brown color. It refers to divine power of earth. The Earth is powerful and strongest element in the game similar to the Wind element, capable of inflict weakening debuff that reduce the character's Physical Attack Power, Physical Defense Power, Paralyze and Stun Resist rating. The earth element is used by Bruno Quaker. Earth element is not only capable of inflict weakening debuff, but some wind based skills and Musou attacks are create earthquakes, fissures and rock slides that cause the enemies to immobile and unable to move or inflicting extra damage to the enemies. Light Light (光 Hikari) is one of the types of Elemental Damage, typically associated with white or golden color. It refers to divine power of Light and lightning, and is mostly used by most characters with Light Element without lightning. The light element is capable of inflict Electrocution which causes a forced "flinch" state for a short moment. All skills cast while flinched during electrocution are interrupted (excluding the Musou Attacks, although the Musou Attacks ignore "flinch" state during Electrocution effect), and the target is knocked down when it is airborne while flinched. Light element is not only capable of inflict Electrocution, but some skills and Musou attacks with Light element with produces a lightening blast/trail or lightning bolts that can deal additional damage each hit. Dark Dark (闇 Yami) is one of the types of Elemental Damage, typically associated with indigo color. The Dark element is similar to poison like forms of toxins, venom, and acids or black magic which produce wormholes and gravity. Some dark elemental damage with poison attacks have variable damage and duration similar to the Fire element. Dark elemental not only damages immediately even runaway from the enemies, but some dark elemental skills and Musou attacks are produce a lethal dark blue trails of slashes or blackholes created from Mea Yamiro that can deal additional damage over time. Arcane Arcane (魔儀 Maji) is one of the types of Elemental Damage. Characterized by the color purple and it is used exclusively by Takion Side characters including the Arcatelier siblings. As the opposite of the Earth element, Arcane element capable of inflict Anti-Magic debuff which reduces the enemy's Magical Attack Power, Magical Defense Power rating and also can suffer a slow speed which affects action and movement speed. Arcane elemental not only damages and inflicts Anti-Magic debuff, but some Arcane elemental skills and Musou attacks are produce a purple magic trails of slashes or magic circles upon performing their skills and Musou. Category:Gameplay